


Pajamas and ugly sweaters

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Kudos: 18





	Pajamas and ugly sweaters

Justin Bieber- Santa Claus is coming to town

"Will, I'm not wearing this." 

"But Nico~ Pleaseeeeee"

"No, I told hundred times before. It's stupid. And ugly."

"This is why they are called ugly sweaters. Are you afraid that it'll ruin your "black and white" aesthetic?"

"No." Will gave him an incredulous look. "Ugh, fine, maybe. It'sjust not my style."

"Is Christmas not your style either?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Why did he even agree on going to the mall with Solace? He knew that it wasn't just to buy presents. And now there he was, standing in the midst of annoying, happy people while annoying Christmas song played in the background. Nico couldn't understand this whole bustle over Christmas. Yes, he likes Christmas too. But why bother so much?

"Why do you want me to wear an ugly sweater anyway?"

"Because you'll look so cute in it." Will winked at him.

"You're such an idiot." He muttered, watching Will sort out the sweaters from the shelf. Suddenly he turned around and beamed at him.

"I found something you'd totally love." He said, demonstrating a black sweater with skeletal deers in it.

"How did you even find it? And who would create something like this for Christmas?"

"I don't know, probably someone as somber as you. So what do you think?"

"If I'll say that I like it, will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you promise you'll wear it. And we need to choose a pajama for you too."

"What?! No, nope. You've never said anything about pajamas."

"Nico, you're like a child. Fine, if I'll say that if you'll be a good boy and won't be capricious while we choosing a pajama, we'll go to McDonald's and I'll buy you a Happy Meal?"

"And a Mcflurry." Nico muttered, blushing just a little.

"Deal then." Will said, pecking him on the nose. "Love ya." The taller boy grinned.

Di Angelo didn't understand why Will was so happy about it. But he was happy, that's all he needed.

"Yeah, me too. Now let's get over with it."

Will's grin became even wider.


End file.
